


two bros, chilling in paris, five feet apart 'cause they're not gay

by DestinysBounty (MVPYurio), whichlights



Series: evergreen [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Adoption, Dates That Aren't Dates, Fae & Fairies, Love, M/M, Magic, Oblivious, Paris (City), Vampires, i know theres a word for nb-phobia but i cant remember it but like. that., these are my bi kids and theyre idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/DestinysBounty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Lloyd HAS been to Paris. For a few minutes. Micah apparently takes that as a tragedy and drags him to France.Not that it's a date.





	two bros, chilling in paris, five feet apart 'cause they're not gay

**Author's Note:**

> it's us again with what is now the longest installment of this au. it only gets longer from here, folks
> 
> also, disclaimer, there is like. one mild innuendo but other than that this is a family friendly environment with chicken dances and gays.

Lloyd and Micah had been texting back and forth ever since the whole thing in Faerie Land, and it was pretty fun, honestly. 

(Lloyd only had a TINY crush on him.)

And hey, Micah was awesome, anyways. He was funny, usually making jokes and references to pop culture Lloyd didn’t understand, but also a few history jokes— _ those _ , Lloyd understood. He vented about some of the weirdest things like how it was unfair that the villain in a cartoon he liked had the best, fluffiest hair, or how his roommate insisted that “lok” was better than “atla” and that obviously she was wrong. He talked about how someone made their crush a robot that could open safes.

He also talked about how much the world had changed, mostly for the better. He complained about how humans hadn’t solved basic problems, like oppression and poverty  (“these problems are centuries old—they’re older than my dad—you’d think they’d have fixed them by now!”) . He liked caramel frappes, whatever those were, and he learned how to drive a motorcycle the year they were invented. He’d traveled the entire world in all its wonder, and had apartments all over. Micah had been part of some of the largest events in history, and missed just as many. He’d missed the French Revolution because he was exploring Canada.

Mostly, Micah  _ talked _ .

Lloyd loved it.

Lloyd didn’t have nearly as many stories to tell. He had been in Paris during the French Revolution, but it was because he had been saving a child (that said no) and he missed most of the action. He didn’t have much experience in the human world. It was full of iron, poisonous to faeries, and he honestly didn’t have much interest in the affairs of humans. Sometimes their actions would affect the faeries’ world, like their architecture, but for the most part, humans were loud, annoying, and confusing.

It was during one of their (many) “for God’s sake, Lloyd,  _ get outside _ ” talks that Lloyd told Micah about the time he did go to Paris.

 

okay, so where HAVE you been in the human world

paris, once

Ive been to paris several times. When!

french revolution

Oh i KNEW IT you DO take part in human events!

….   
I wasnt there for the revolution, there was a kid

Of course   
Where are they?

dead. said no to being saved

that sucks   
So that’s your only experience with paris?

yah

DUDE   
DUDE WE GOTTA GO TO PARIS   
IT IS FAR FROM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CITY EVER   
BUT I MEAN   
IT’S /PARIS/

Paris huh

LLOYD   
LLOYD THE EIFFEL TOWER   
I’M LIKE NINETY PERCENT SURE THAT WASNT THERE DURING THE REVOLUTION   
IF NOTHING ELSE YOU HAVE TO SEE THE TOWER

i do?

Y E S   
YOULL LOVE IT

idk man, i hate waiting in lines   
like. REALLY hate lines.   
… unless…   
vampires can hypnotize ppl yea?

Yeah it’s called an encanto   
Why?

how would you like to come to paris with me   
and help me cut in line

Aren’t we not supposed to use magic on humans?   
Well like. For things like that?

i’ll buy you pastries

Done.

great. can you get to the faerie ring in c. park?   
i have to help eliza with a thing   
meet in like 20 minutes?

I’ll be there. This’ll be fun!

~~~~

“I’ll get the door,” Eliza called.

“No, I—aaand you’re getting it. Great.”

Lloyd wasn’t exactly  _ hiding  _ from his daughter, but… he knew that if she found out, she’d tease him relentlessly, and now she was going to start doing that in three… two… one…

“What are you doing here?!”

“Hey Eliza,” said Micah. “Well, you see, your papa asked if I’d go with him to Paris.”

Eliza blinked a few times. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.” Eliza turned to see that Lloyd was behind her. “Got a problem with that, kiddo?”

“Papa, can we talk for like two seconds?” Eliza asked. Without waiting for an answer, she dragged Lloyd out of the room. “You’re kidding me, right?”

"What?!" Lloyd asked incredulously.

"Lemme get this straight,” said Eliza. “You asked Micah to come with you to Paris, and you still haven't told him you like him?!"

"For the record, I'm taking him so he can use his encanto and help me cut lines.”

“And I’m the Queen of England. Come on, Papa; it’s not like you’re just going out for groceries. You’re going to Paris. The City of Loooove.”

“Oh, come on,” said Lloyd. “It’s not like that. It’s not like we’re—”

“—Not like you’re what, sitting in a tree? Cuz I mean, you’re not… you’ll be too busy doing it on top of the Eiffel Tower.”

_ “Eliza!” _

“I’m not wrong, though.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Whatever. Go get him.”

~~~~

Lloyd and Micah were walking the streets. The time difference was a bitch, and it was late by the time they were in Paris. “Welcome to the City of Love.” Micah smiled at him, open and trusting and just so  _ bright _ .

“Lights,” Lloyd blurted.

“What?”

“City of Lights.”

“That too. I’m impressed.”

“I’m not  _ completely  _ oblivious,” Lloyd huffed. “I was in America in the late 1800’s. I wasn’t a Union medic, but I was doing things.”

“Really?”

“Underground Railroad. Faeries are really good at making hidden paths.”

Micah grinned. “Nice. Want to tell me more about your past as we walk?”

“I’ve only been involved in history a few times, really. It’s against fey law to interfere. But I have… nudged some things that may have fallen over.”

“Fallen where?”

“Boston Harbor.”

“Holy shit,” Micah whispered,  eyes sparkling . “I’m so proud of you. I wasn’t even in America then. If I remember right, I was in… dammit, was it the Philippines or Russia? I think it was Russia. Russia is cold, if you were curious.”

“You were part of the French Revolution, you said?”

“I wouldn’t say that. I was in France, and there was a revolution.” Micah wrinkled his nose and Lloyd resisted the irrational urge to poke it or kiss it. “I did see the guillotine fall on the queen’s head. She only deserved it a little.”

“So…” Lloyd shuffled his feet. “Where to first?”

“The Louvre will be closed by now, and sneaking into art museums isn’t a good way to see them. Eiffel Tower?”

“God, yes.”

They walked along, and Micah gave running commentary. Nicholas Flamel lived there, Micah used to live in that apartment, that building used to be a post office, Micah met his first girlfriend in that bar over there  and his third boyfriend in that café—well, back then it was a bookstore , Micah met someone important whose name he can’t remember there.

“I love Paris,” Micah sighed.

“Your city? Where you were born?” Lloyd tried.

Micah shrugged. “Nah.”

“Where?”

“Not in France. And I haven’t been back in ages.” Micah shrugged again. “Hey, I was here ten years ago. I want to see if my friend Jean still works at the bar I mentioned. They have  _ great  _ burgers, surprisingly.”

“What is a… burger?”

“Oh, you poor thing.”

They wandered into the bar side by side. The bouncer asked for IDs, which scared Lloyd at first since he didn’t have one, but Micah showed his own card and whispered something that Lloyd didn’t hear, and the bouncer seemed to just… ignore Lloyd completely.

“It’s not just for cutting lines,” Micah whispered as he led Lloyd inside, slinging an arm around Lloyd’s shoulders. Lloyd turned red.

“It only just occurred to me… that I shouldn’t be encouraging you… in using magic on humans.”

“But you’re not going to stop me,” Micah pointed out.

“D’you think your friend is still gonna be here?” Lloyd asked, trying to change the subject as subtly as possible.

“Eh, it’s been ten years. Who knows. Here, we can sit here.” Lloyd’s heart all but stopped as Micah came behind him,  _ took off his jacket,  _ and pulled out one of the chairs.

“Don’t do that,” he whined.

“Do what? Behave like a gentleman?”

_ Make me lose my composure and turn into a damn weakling. _

“I dunno. What’s a burger? Also, wait, you’re not gonna magic us out of having to pay, right? There’s a line that you have to—”

“—Relax,” said Micah. “I live in the human world, remember? I have money. And a gentleman always pays on the first date.”

Lloyd opened his mouth, but somehow couldn’t bring himself to say that it wasn’t a date.

Micah did it for him, turning an amazing bright red color that matched his hair. “I-I mean, in general. Not that this is a date. Obviously. Just hanging out. In Paris. Oh,  _ pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît _ , can I get two cheeseburgers?”

“You still haven’t told me what a burger is.”

“Okay, so it’s a piece of cow meat that people cooked and put between two pieces of bread. Sometimes there’s vegetables, or cheese, or sauces.”

“It doesn’t sound that appealing.”

“Well, it’s no Christmas dinner, but-”

“What’s Christmas?” Lloyd blinked.

Micah blinked back. “You’re. You’re joking right.”

“Can you eat it?” 

“NO, YOU CAN’T EAT CHRISTMAS!” Micah sighed and put his hands in his hair. “God, I’m going to have to tell you what Christmas is, aren’t I? It’s a holiday.”

“Oh!” Lloyd brightened. “When is it?”

“Winter. Late December.”

“Oh, like the faerie solstice celebration? Is Christmas a solstice celebration?”

“No, it’s to commemorate the birth of Jesus Christ… Please tell me you know who Jesus is.”

“Oh. I always assumed humans called that holiday Jesus Day. It’s called Christmas? That doesn’t make sense.”

“You know, Christ, Christmas?” Micah sighed again. “It’s alright, I’ll explain more later.”

Micah froze. He narrowed his eyes. Lloyd shifted. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No. He did.” Micah pointed across the bar to where some guy was talking to a waitress. “Vampire hearing. He’s complaining about how long it’s taking. Okay, waitress deserves so much in life because she isn’t immediately bitch slapping him. Wow, dude, rude.”

“You can hear them? And understand them?”

“Hearing came with the vampire gig, and you pick up a few languages over the centuries.” Micah winced. “Okay, that’s it. He’s complaining to his date about the waitress, and now continuing his story about how amazing he is. If I had to guess, she hasn’t gotten a word in edgewise all night.”

“Why do I get the feeling you can’t tolerate dudes like that?”

“I can’t.” Micah put on a perfectly agreeable smile, and walked across the bar to where the guy was sitting across from his very bored looking date. Lloyd followed at a distance, and wondered if Micah would actually do the guy any bodily harm in the middle of a packed bar.

Lloyd didn’t have super vampire hearing, but he  _ did  _ speak French, so he understood perfectly well that Micah was telling the dude to be nicer to waitstaff, and treat his date with courtesy. He also understood the guy telling Micah to fuck off. Micah just grinned.

Micah snapped his fingers in the guy’s face. “Stand up on the table,” he whispered, so low Lloyd could barely hear it.

The guy stood on the table.  Lloyd darted over and led his date away, softly humming a distraction spell. He would have to come up with a story to tell her later, but for now the less she saw of Micah’s antics, the better.

“You know the chicken dance?” Micah asked. The guy nodded blankly. “Do it.”

The guy started to do the chicken dance, which even Lloyd knew. They’d gotten the rest of the bar’s attention, and a lot of people were laughing. Micah had a smile, but it was something different than just amusement. Instead of amused or harsh or any other adjective, Lloyd wondered if smiles could be justified. Micah seemed to manage it.

Micah snapped and pointed at the door. “Out. Now. Keep doing the chicken dance, but leave.”

He did, flapping his arms like wings all the way out the door. Micah brushed his hands on his jeans. “I’m very persuasive,” he said loudly with a wink at Lloyd.

Lloyd laughed, leading the woman back to her table. “Your companion had a few too many,” he explained, “and seems to have danced out of the room. I take it that won’t be a problem with you.”

“Not at all,” said the woman. “He was awfully boring.”

~~~~

“Okay, so that was fun.”

They were wandering down a different street, full and laughing.

“Eiffel Tower next,” Micah promised. “I just had to make sure you’d had a burger, you poor thing.”

“And fuck with some humans.”

“Well, that too. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Nah. He deserved it.”

Neither of them noticed that their fingers were laced together, or that Lloyd’s head was ever so lightly resting on Micah’s shoulder.

“We should be there any—Lloyd?”

Lloyd had frozen in the middle of the street and was pulling away from Micah, eyes darting around wildly.

“There’s a kid,” he whispered. “I can sense it. There’s a kid in trouble.” He grabbed Micah’s hand and began running. “C’mon!”

“Lloyd, do you have any idea where you’re going?” Micah asked.

“I can tell,” said Lloyd. “Faeries can always sense a child in need. I could close my eyes if I wanted.”

“Don’t,” Micah suggested.

Within seconds, they were standing in a park lit only by stars and scattered streetlamps. “You’re sure there’s a kid here?”

“Not just a kid,” Lloyd replied. “A kid in trouble. Hold on.” Lloyd closed his eyes, concentrating on something. A few seconds later, he was shrouded in a soft green glow.

“Fancy,” said Micah.

“Functional,” Lloyd corrected. “The light will lock onto the kid in about… now.”

The glow around Lloyd shifted, and then suddenly was pointing at a bench, shining over it like a spotlight for a split second before vanishing. “There we go,” said Lloyd. “C’mon.”

True to Lloyd’s word, there was a child, curled up in a ball on the bench. The kid was  _ tiny _ , couldn’t have been taller than five feet. Dirty black hair hung in their face, and their eyes had bags under them.

“Hi,” Lloyd whispered, kneeling down. 

“ _ Je vais bien _ ,” the kid whispered. They flinched when Lloyd reached a hand forward. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Lloyd whispered, smiling. Micah stayed back. He liked kids, and he liked to think he was good with them, but he wasn’t good at  _ this _ . “What are you doing out here? It’s dark.”

“Nowhere else to go,” they whispered back. “Family doesn’t want me.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I… I thought since they didn’t have a problem with gay people, they wouldn’t have a problem with me, but…” the kid teared up. “Apparently there are  _ only two genders. _ And you have to be one or the other. You can’t switch.”

“Well, that’s bullshit,” Lloyd huffed. “You can be you. What’s your name? Not necessarily the one they gave you—the one you want to go by.”

A pause. “Sam.”

“Hello Sam. I’m Lloyd. I’m a faerie, see?” Lloyd pushed his hair aside to show Sam his ears. “Do you want to come with me somewhere you can be yourself? Whatever you want to be, whenever you feel like it. You’d have to live there, but in exchange you can learn magic and have a cool sister. I’ll… I’ll be your dad.”

Sam blinked, and pointed at Micah. “Is he going to be there? Are you my dad, too?” 

Micah coughed. “Um, no. I’ll visit, but, uh, we’re not…”

“Oh.” Sam looked at the ground. “You want to take me to the Land Under the Hill?”

“Sure. Take as long as you need to to make the decision.”

“Is he a faerie, too?” Sam looked at Micah again. 

“I’m a vampire.”

“Like… like Dracula?”

_ “Non,”  _ Micah muttered.

Sam reverted back to silence, occasionally asking Lloyd or Micah a question. Finally,  _ “oui.” _

Lloyd grinned. “Alright. Want to go now?”

_ “Oui.” _

Lloyd started explaining how the spells to make him a Faerie Land citizen worked, and was halfway through his explanation when he looked at Micah apologetically. “I’m so sorry. Maybe we can see the tower another time?”

“Sure. Sam is more important anyways.”

“You have to visit,” Sam insisted. “Tomorrow.”

Micah smiled. “Sure.”

Lloyd started casting the spells, and Sam fell asleep. Lloyd picked them up, and flashed one last smile at Micah. Then he was gone, leaving Micah alone in the City of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrs!
> 
> witchlightsands (rose)
> 
> she-doesnt-even-ninjagohere, mod allura on queenshippingofficial (lia)


End file.
